


My Heart Will Go On

by kibousuru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Affection, Canon Divergence, Don't judge me-, Fluff, I wrote this as a birthday present, M/M, My Heart Will Go On, Songfic, That's really it, There's hugging but I don't want to spoil it, There's pretty much no plot to this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibousuru/pseuds/kibousuru
Summary: Excerpt:》Every night in my dreams《As embarrassing as it may sound, Yuri did occasionally have dreams about his now coach. After all, he admired Victor ever since he was twelve, so, of course, he was bound to have some dreams about him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to end up spoiling anything, but a few things will overlap in this more towards the end-  
> Like I said, I don't want to spoil this or anything before you read it, I know you'll see what I mean though.  
> Also I haven't proofread this whoopsie

》Every night in my dreams《

 

As embarrassing as it may sound, Yuri did occasionally have dreams about his now coach. After all, he admired Victor ever since he was twelve, so, of course, he was bound to have some dreams about him. 

Now, most of them were nice and sweet and he was always happy when he had them. Wouldn't you be happy after having a dream about someone who you felt so strongly for that you just labeled it as love before you even realized you did?

In his opinion, Yuri much appreciated the real life Victor rather than dream Victor, despite all the odd things his idol has done or has said. 

 

》I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you, go on《

 

He was happy to be able to see Victor daily, practically hourly even and he was steadily getting used to the older man's presence in his household. While still getting used to it and the racing beat of his heart that came along with it, he was even more ecstatic to feel the Russian's arms around him. 

It just felt… comforting, well, that's the best word he could associate with it at the moment. Despite all the closeness that Victor usually initiated, Yuri was getting used to it, slowly albeit, but it was better than the first time Victor had gotten close, probably closer than anyone he had actually liked had gotten.

Now that he was thinking about it, the younger male was kind of craving an embrace from his coach, wanting to feel the warmth from the Russian in both the hug and the warmth he felt inside - a warm fluttery feeling - he got whenever Victor would come by him. 

He decided to call it love for now. 

 

》Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you, go on《

 

In an odd way, Yuri was happy that Victor was back in Russia for the time being. It gave him time to think about everything for the few days and he felt a bit better knowing that the other male would be in a place where he actually spoke the language and where his family was. Though he would only be gone for the next few days, Yuri felt like a part of his life was missing. 

It hadn't felt that Victor was such a big part of his life since he had come to Japan to train him, but he missed it all. But he knew he could deal with it because after all, absence makes the heart grow stronger, right? 

 

》Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on《

 

Yuri sighs softly to himself, only three days into the five in which Victor was gone. He felt bored with not having his childhood (and adulthood) idol getting far too close for comfort, well, too close to his old self's standards. Something he had noticed though, was that he was getting more confident in himself and he really had to be amazed that Victor brought that out in him. 

The dark haired male gets out of his bed, having just been staring at his ceiling while thinking for a moment as he then got ready for a few hours of helping at the family establishment before heading off to Ice Castle for a bit of training. 

He wondered when it was when he started spending more time with Victor than his family. 

No wonder he was missing him so much; it was like missing a major part in his life. 

 

》Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on《

 

Yuri nibbles on his bottom lip, an old bad habit he had thought he lost a while ago. He glanced at the time on his phone, having been texting with Victor about his plane's departure time in Russia then the arrival time in Japan. After all, he would finally be coming back after what felt like a lifetime. 

He felt happy about this fact and he could tell other people noticed his good mood while he did a few small things in the inn. Seeing the knowing look Mari was shooting him after checking his phone for the time, his cheeks warm slightly and he sighs a bit, knowing he really did feel quite strongly for the Russian. 

Eventually starting to clean, Yuri ends up losing time as he moves around the room he was in. He was almost too wrapped up in his thoughts to hear the footsteps coming up behind him before a pair of familiar arms wrapped themselves around his torso. "Yuri!" Victor says happily, laughing a bit to himself at the other male's shocked reaction at being scared by him. "I didn't mean to scare you, but I couldn't help it."

Turning his head in disbelief at the older man, Yuri couldn't help but smile as well, feeling himself just fall deeper into love with this man and his childlike excitement at the most random of things. 

 

》Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone《

 

Victor smiles to himself, having worked himself back into his normal routine of playfully teasing Yuri, wondering what he could do to make the aforementioned male blush. Although it sounding kind of mean, it was quite fun. After all, he did look quite adorable with a pink flush across his cheeks. 

Or well, Victor thought so at least. 

The Russian laughs softly, more than happy to keep his thoughts about this to himself even though he didn't really hide his affection. He wondered how Yuri would react to him just pecking his lips, a more than common occurrence for a greeting in Russia. 

The thought of Yuri's reaction alone made him laugh. 

 

》Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold you《

 

Yuri sighs softly to himself, knowing he probably shouldn't have said all that he did about loving Victor, but it was true and he couldn't necessarily deny any of it and he knew that. He was just curious as to if Victor actually understood any of what he had said since the Russian's Japanese vocabulary was somewhat small, but was growing somewhat slowly as he spent more time in the eastern country. 

He bites at his lip, slightly dreading going back home to hear his family's teasing words about what he had admitted on national television, but he felt that he could live with it.

After all, back at home, he could rely on Victor to give him a well needed hug after that. 

 

》In my life we'll always go on  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on《

 

Victor sighs to himself, sitting in his apartment in Russia, absentmindedly stroking Makkachin's fluffy head as he scrolls through his social medias, not feeling like doing anything today even though he knew he should. After all, he did need something to eat, so he made a mental deal to go to the store in the next ten minutes. 

He gently brushes his bangs from his face for a moment just to have them fall back to place. He sighs softly, honestly missing having Yuri around even though he knew that he would be heading back to Japan in a few days. 

Despite not being there for all that long, he had already fell in love with the country and its food. After all, there was so many differences in his home country and the island nation.

The main one being that the only person he had been thinking about is there and he wasn't. 

 

》Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart《

 

Victor smiles happily to himself as he looks at his most recent residence, happy to finally be back in Japan. Even though he had only been gone for not even a week, he felt like he didn't belong in Russia. 

How could he when Yuri wasn't there to keep him company?

Entering the inn, in his best Japanese with his limited vocabulary, he told Yuri's mother and sister to not announce that he was back yet since he wanted to surprise Yuri. 

Once finding out where he was, the Russian smiles to himself, leaving Makkachin with the two women before going to the room he was directed to. He hums quietly before lightly biting his lip to force down the grin that was threatening to pop up. 

Seeing that Yuri wasn't paying attention, Victor saw his chance. He approaches the younger male and gives him a hug from behind, laughing at the jump and noise that Yuri had made.

Once he apologizes for scaring him, the light haired male noticed how natural it felt to have Yuri in his arms. 

 

》And my heart will go on and on  
You're here, there's nothing I fear《

 

Yuri took a calming breath, feeling confident in himself during this competition. He moves himself into the center of the ice, glancing around at the people in the nearby area then at Victor. 

He smiles to himself before looking down at the ice, knowing that the other male gave him his confidence to win. In the end, it does help to have someone you like quite a lot believe in you as much as he knew Victor did. 

He felt that that's what made him able to win.

 

》And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on《

 

Yuri was beyond proud of himself, if that's even possible. His legs felt shaky from both his performance and the nerves he was feeling right now. Feeling Victor slide an arm around him while they waited for his scores, Yuri glances at him and smiles softly in an unsaid 'thank you'.

Shifting slightly towards the light haired male to his side, he feels a tiny squeeze in response to his thank you. 

Hearing his score, Yuri's eyes widen, having actually won. He looks at Victor, his smile almost as bright as his coach's. With the amount of confidence he felt at the moment, he quickly pressed a kiss to the Russian's lips, not really thinking much about it until he felt the other male start to kiss him back. 

Yuri then quickly pulls away, stuttering out an apology while his cheeks flush darkly, almost feeling honored to hear Victor's borderline angelic laughter at his reaction to what he did. 

"You really are precious, Yuri," he sighs out, pressing a kiss to the younger male's cheek, glad the press was giving them their moment. "Ya lyublyu tebya."

Yuri blinks, taking in the information before blushing even more, noticing the light blush on the Russian's cheeks as well. "I love you too," he says quietly after a moment, glad to have straight out said it after keeping it inside for so long. 

"I know," Victor replies, pressing a kiss to Yuri's forehead. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was my first yoi fanfic and I think it honestly turned out for writing it in only two hours.


End file.
